The Land Before Time, Past To Present
by Rock Raider
Summary: A sequal to LBT The Visitors. Pharaohman has brought the gang, as well as several other unforgettable faces to Lan Hikari's world. How can they get back?
1. The tables have turned

Disclaimer:Well, I promised a sequel, & I shan't disappoint. Now that Lan & co. have visited Littlefoot & co.'s world. I think I'll bring Littlefoot & co. to Lan & co.'s world. Lan & co. are owned by Capcom, & Littlefoot & co. are owned by MCA Universal home video.

**The land before time.**

**Past to present.**

By:Rock Raider.

The bell rung at Dentech City elementary school & several kids burst out of the school doors. Lan leaped into the air with his fists up very happily. Dex was behind him to his left & Tory behind him to his right. Lan was roller blading down the street, Dex wass on a scooter, & Tory was running.

"SCHOOL'S OUT!! SPRING BREAK!!" Lan shouted triumphantly.

"Man, I thought today would never come. A whole week without school! WOO HOO!!" Dex added.

"But don't forget, we still have homework. & if we don't do it, Ms. Mari will have us scrubbing toilets for a month." Tory reminded them, causing Lan & Dex to lose control of their wheels & facefault onto the pavement.

"Way to remind us, Tory. You ruined the entire Spring break." Lan whined, at which point, Mega man piped up from Lan's P.E.T. in his pocket.

"Well, it IS important, Lan." Said Mega man.

Lan got up & looked at Mega man.

"I know, Mega man." Replied Lan. "We have to do a 300-word essay on our greatest adventure, & I doubt Ms. Mari would buy our story of what we did back in the Great Valley. We don't have any proof that we were there."

Just the, a girl in a blue shirt, & pink coo lots with pink hair rolled up to the 2 on a scooter.

"Well, Lan. The story DOES sound pretty farfetched." The girl said, making Lan look at her.

"I know, Maylu." Replied Lan. "But it really did happen."

Just then, a huge black limosine rolled up next to the 4 kids. A window on the back rolled down & a small girl with yellow hair & long ponytails with a huge forehed popped her head through the window & smiled.

"Hi, guys." The girl said cheerfully.

"Hi, Yai." The kids responded.

"Anybody wanna lift?" the girl, now recognized as Yai asked.

"Sure, why not?" Maylu answered.

The window rolled up & the door opened. Lan, Dex, Tory, & Maylu all jumped in. The door closed & the limo started up. Yai looked at her friends.

"Hey, any of you heard?" Yai asked. Lan, Dex, Tory, & Maylu all looked at Yai puzzled.

"Heard what, Yai?" Lan asked.

"About the new dinosaur exhibit Chaud donated." Yai answered. "It just disappeared."

All the other kids nearly jumped from their seats at the news.

"What!?" Lan asked surprisedly.

"Yeah, listen." Yai said as she pushed a button on her armrest, causing a TV screen to appear on the window between the driver & the kids. It showed a woman in a frog hat standing in front of the Dentech City museum.

"This is Ribitta reporting live from the Dentech City museum, where a donation from Blaze Quest gaming's co-president, Chaud Blaze, has mysteriously vanished without a trace." The woman announced.

The camera switched to the inside of the museum, with the displays gone. Lan, Dex, Tory, & Maylu were all shocked.

"How..." Lan started.

"Why..."Dex continued.

"When..." Tory finished.

Ribbita continued. "A thorough investigation has begun into this mysterious threat, & some even suspect that a crime transindicate such as World 3, Grave, or maybe even Nebula could be behind this."

"Well, it's obviously not World 3, since we defeated them back in the Mysterious Beyond." Lan stated.

"& it can't be Grave, since Bass & Kid Grave aren't even around." Dex commented.

"& Nebula's gone too, so it can't be them." Tory finished

"Then, who could it be?" Maylu asked.

Just then, as the car approached a part where 2 roads meet, a huge lightening bolt shot from the sky, hitting the ground in front of him. The limo immediately stopped & the doors opened up. Lan jumped out of the left door & Tory the right. When they looked, they immediately saw 8 familiar dinosaurs, along with 3 unfamiliar dinos & a mouse. Lan & Tory became shocked.

Lan:LITTLEFOOT!!

Tory:PETRIE!!

The techno remix music of Mega man NT Warrior starts playing.


	2. In a whole new world

"Where are we?" Littlefoot asked first.

A green long-neck looked around at his surroundings, not seeming to recognize anything.

"What are all those rocks reaching for the sky?" he asked.

Littlefoot looked around & saw several people looking at him. He then looked to Yai's limo & saw the figure on the left, his worried look immediately changed to a smile.

"LAN!!" Littlefoot shouted in excitement. Lan made a "come here" gesture with his hand. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Hyp, Nod, & Mutt, all ran to them, but the 3 others & the mouse were a little wary. The pink female long-neck got Littlefoot's attention.

"Littlefoot, wait!" the pink long-neck urgently shouted.

Littlefoot looked back.

"What is it, Ali?" he asked.

"You don't even know this thing." Ali said.

"Yes I do, Ali." Littlefoot replied. "He's a human & his name is Lan. He's my friend."

The 3 dinos & mouse, seemingly recognizing the name, followed the others into Yai's limo. The door closed & Yai flipped the TV down, revealing the driver.

"Quickly, James." Yai said normally. "Back to my house."

James looked back at Yai & said "Yes, Ms. Yai.".


	3. NNN New Net Navis

James hit the gas pedal real hard & the car started going very fast. All the kids & the new dinos sat on opposite sides of the limo's back seat. Littlefoot, however, was in Lan's lap nuzzling his face happily & licking it. Lan was hugging Littlefoot close. Maylu had Ducky sitting on her lap, & was scratching her chin. Petrie was sitting on Tory's arm, happy to see him. Dex was buried underneath an overjoyed Hyp, Nod, & Mutt & was acting like he was struggling.

"Wow, Lan." Maylu said happily while scratching Ducky's chin. "These guys are so cute."

Ducky looks up at Maylu, confused. "What did you say?" she asked.

"Huh?" Maylu asked. Lan looked over at Maylu in confusion, then Mega man popped up from his P.E.T..

"Lan, we need those translators if we wanna communicate with the kids." Mega man said. Lan pulled his P.E.T. from his pocket & looked at Mega man.

"You're right, Mega man." Lan said. Littlefoot looked at the screen on Lan's P.E.T. & smiled widely when he saw who Lan was talking to.

"MEGA MAN!!" Littlefoot shouted excitedly & began to nuzzle the screen of Lan's P.E.T. warmly. Lan yanked the P.E.T. from Littlefoot's face.

"Hold up, Littlefoot." Lan said. "Just let me get the translator out."

Mega man got straight to work on it. Maylu looked at Lan confused.

"Translators?" Sha esked.

The back of Lan's P.E.T. opened up & the translator slid out. Lan grabbed it & placed it on his chest as the P.E.T. closed.

"There." Lan said & looked at Littlefoot.

"Anyway, it's great to see you again, Littlefoot." Lan said.

"You too, Lan." Littlefoot responded. Maylu then got mad & got an anime throbbing vein. She turned into a giant angry Maylu head with sharp teeth looking down at a small terrified Littlefoot & Lan.

"AM I MISSING SOMETHING HERE!?!?" Maylu roared at them, placing Lan & Littlefoot in a nervous recoil position.

"Umm, I think you'll want answers." Lan replied nervously.

"Exactly!" Maylu answered, still slightely miffed. Mega man piped up from the P.E.T..

"But first." He said. He then disappeared from Lan's P.E.T.. Lan & Littlefoot looked at the empty P.E.T. in confusion.

"Where'd he go?" Littlefoot asked. Just then, Maylu's pink P.E.T. opened up & a translator slid out. Maylu grabbed it & put it on her shirt.

"What is this thing?" she asked.

"It's a translator." Lan replied. "A secret function for the P.E.T. that can let you speak to other animals."

"Like us." Ducky piped up, causing Maylu to jump, knocking Ducky off her lap onto the car floor. She landed on her head. "Ouch." Ducky said.

Maylu looked down at Ducky & covers her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry." She cried apologetically. "Are you alright?"

Littlefoot looked over at Maylu & smiled. "Hey, you're Maylu." Littlefoot said. "Lan showed me a picture of you once."

Maylu looked up at Littlefoot & took her hand off her mouth. "Why, yes I am." She said smiling. Yai's P.E.T. then opened up & a translator slid out the back. Yai picked it up & put it on her dress.

"Who's idea was it to add a translator?" Yai asked.

Mega man reappears in Lan's P.E.T..

"It was Chaud's idea." Mega man said, causing Yai to smile a bit.

"In that case, I should thank him." Yai said, smiling a bit. Ducky then stood up & walked over to Yai.

"Who are you?" Yai asked. Yai looked down at Ducky. She then smiled.

"My name is Yai Ayano." Replied Yai. "I'm a friend of Lan's."

Ducky got a smile herself. "My name is Ducky." She said. "I am also a friend of Lan."

"Well, any friend of Lan's is a friend of ours." Came a gentlemanly voice, causing Ducky to jump a bit.

"Aah!" Ducky creid. "Who said that?"

"I did." The voice said again. Yai held up her P.E.T. & showed it to Ducky. Inside was a net navi with a tall brown hat, a brown torso, & still-looking wings. It had a polite smile.

"Greetings & salutations, child." The net navi said. Ducky simply cocked her head at his words.

"Sal-you-ta-shuns?" Ducky asked.

"Yes." The net navi replied. "Salutations is another way of saying hello."

"Oh, well. Hello." Ducky responded.

"You have no need to tell me your name. I heard it already." The net navi said. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Glyde, & I am Yai's personal net navi."

Ducky smiled & said "Hello, Glyde.".


	4. ND New Dinos

Dex & Tory put their translators on as well. Dex found this hard to do underneath Hyp, Nod, & Mutt.

"H-hey guys." Dex managed to get out.

"DEX!!" Hyp, Nod, & Mutt shouted excitedly.

Tory was being hugged by Petrie. Tory placed an arm around Petrie & held him close.

"Petrie missed you, Tory." Petrie said happily.

"I missed you too, Petrie." Tory calmly replied. However, the other dinosaurs are all still confused.

"Hold up now." The green long-neck piped up. "You know these humans?"

"Littlefoot." The pink long-neck responded. "How do you know them? Where are we?"

The green long-neck looked around & out the window at the buildings. "I wish I knew what those huge rock things were." He said. "Where are we?

The pink long-neck looked around at the inside of the limo. "What's this little brown place?" she asked.

A little T-rex walked up to & sat on a seat next to Yai. He smiled at the amount of comfort he was feeling.

"Hey, these red rocks are real soft." He said. Yai looked over at him.

"I take it you like the seats?" Yai asked him. The T-rex looks over sat Yai with an optimistic grin.

"Yep." He simply said.

"By the way." Yai asked. "Who are you?"

Lan looked down at Littlefoot.

"Hey, yeah." Lan added "You never DID tell us who these guys are."

"Oh, yeah." Littlefoot said. "Sorry." He looked over at the T-rex sitting next to Yai.

"That's Chomper." Littlefoot said. "He's our friend."

"But, how can he be your friend?" Lan asked. "From our experience in the Great Valley we can tell Sharpteeth are your enemies."

"Yeah, but Chomper's a special case." Littlefoot said "We raised him for a while before his real parents came along & took him off our hands."

"Wow." Lan said, amazed.

Littlefoot looks over a the pink female long-neck. "That's Ali, she's another friend of mine." Littlefoot said. He then drew his attention to the green long-neck. "That's Shorty." Littlefoot said. "Him & I are still building on being friends. We got off on a rocky start."

"I see." Lan nodded, understanding. He then looked the mouse on Ali's back & pointed at it. "& the mouse?" Lan asked. Littlefoot looked at what Lan pointed at & smiled.

"That's Tickles." Littlefoot said. "We found him in Ali's old home, the land of mists."

"I see." Lan nodded again. Shorty piped up.

"Hey, I still want my answers!!" he shouted, annoyed. Lan looked down at him.

"Answers?" Lan asked. Shorty motioned towards the window & Lan & Littlefoot looked out at the view. All the other dinos soon followed suit with their own windows.

"What are those huge rock things reaching for the sky?" Shorty asked.

"Those are buildings." Lan said "Humans live & work in them."

"Ooooooooooh." All the dinosaurs said in awe.

"Where are we, Lan?" Littlefoot asked. Lan just got a big smile.

"Littlefoot, welcome to my home." Lan said. "Dentech City."

Littlefoot looked up at Lan, astonished. "This is Dentech City?" he asked in awe.

"Yep." Lan responded. Chomper looked over at them.

"Den-tech Ci-ty?" he asked. Lan looked over at Chomper.

"Yeah." Lan said. "That's the name of our home, which is where we are now."


	5. Car trip story

Just then, the TV screen where the humans saw the TV broadcast showed Chaud's face. Cera saw it & got excited.

"IT'S CHAUD!!" Cera screeched excitedly.

"Hi, guys." Chaud said. "I got the news broadcast that was on concerning our friends. Anyway, I'm at SciLab & suggest you come there right away." Chaud then disappeared from the screen. Cera's excitement disappeared.

"Where'd Chaud go?" Cera asked.

"That was just a message from him." Lan said "The real Chaud is at Scilab."

Yai pushed a button & the screen went up. The kids see it & become amazed at it.

"How did you do that, Yai?" Ducky asked. Yai pointed to the button she pushed.

"I just pushed this button." Yai answered. Ducky cocked her head in confusion.

"What is a button?" Ducky asked.

"The thing I'm pointing at." Yai said. She turned around & got the attention of the driver.

"James, forget my home." Yai said. "Get us to Scilab."

"Yes, Ms. Yai." James said, he turned the car & started for SciLab. Lan looked down at Littlefoot.

"While we're headed for SciLab, why don't you tell us how you got here." Lan suggested.


	6. A tribute to a hero

"Well." Littlefoot began. "It's like this..." We see a flashback scene to the Great Valley.

"After you guys left, an earthshake happened." Littlefoot narrated as the entire Great Valley started shaking.

"EARTHSHAKE!!" a random duckbill shouted. Several dinosaurs started running off in different directions. Littlefoot & his friends were running through trees while hearing their parents call for them.

"RUN!!" Littlefoot shouted. "WE GOTTA GET AWAY FROM THE FLYING ROCKS!!" Then, a big empty patch of valley had a rock erupt from it. It rose like an elevator & eventually stopped. It morphed into the shape of Lan Hikari doing a thumbs-up. The earthquake stopped & the dinosaurs came back to look at it.

"So we decided to call it "Hikari rock" since it looks like you, Lan." Littlefoot narrated as the flashback ended. Lan smiles widely, with his ego in full view.

"Wow, cool!" Lan said. However, Dex & Tory get mad.

"Hey, no fair!!"Dex shouted in envy.

"We did as much work as you did, Lan!" Tory shouted. "So howcome WE don't get statues of ourselves!?"

"Well, if you look closely at it, you CAN see yourselves & Chaud below Lan's face." Littlefoot reassured them. "Anyway..." he began as the flashback continued. The dinosaurs were still looking in awe at Hikari rock.

"Wow." Littlefoot said in awe. "It's big."

"A true honour for those brave humans who saved us all from World 3 & Pharaohman." Littlefoot's grandfather said with pride.


	7. The coming of longnecks

"Yeah." Littlefoot agreed & continued narrating. "2 weeks after Hikari Rock was forged, a couple of herds showed up."

The Great Valley population was looking out into the Mysterious Beyond at a pair of approaching herds.

"Here they come." Littlefoot said as the herds entered the Great Valley & the leaders were immediately recognized. Littlefoot was the most excited. The leaders were old 1 & Bron. His favorite long-necks had returned to the Great Valley, Ali & Bron. He saw his father first. "DAD!!" he shouted, getting his father's attention.

"Littlefoot!!" Bron shouted as Littlefoot ran up to Bron & nuzzled him. They then heard a "hmph" & saw Shorty behind Bron's leg. Bron chuckled. "Don't worry, Shorty." Bron reassured him. "Just 'cause I have a son doesn't mean I'll be ignoring you." Shorty looked up at Bron & smiled a bit. He walked over to Littlefoot.

"Hey, Littlefoot." Shorty said. "Why don't you show me around your home." Littlefoot smiled at this oppertunity.

"Okay." Littlefoot said, & he & Shorty walked off together. Later, the pair walked up to Littlefoot's friends. They saw the 2 & walked up to the 2.

"Littlefoot, it is good to see you again." Ducky said with a big smile.

"You too, Ducky." Littlefoot replied. The gang then looked over at Shorty.

"Hi, Shorty." Cera said.

"Hi." Shorty responded. "Been a while."

"Yes," Ducky replied "it has."

"So, what'cha been up to recently?" Shorty asked.

"Well," Littlefoot started "you're not gonna believe what he have to tell you." The kids then staredt telling Shorty about their escapades with Lan, Mega man, Dex, Gutsman, Chaud, Protoman, Tory, & Iceman.

"& then the huge beam hit Elecman so hard, when it cleared, all that was left of him was pieces of his back." Littlefoot said, referring to Lan & Mega man's net battle with Count Zap & Elecman. Shorty was astounded.

"Wooooooooooow." Shorty said in awe. "I wish I was around when that happened."

"Well, I know what's left behind from when they were here." Littlefoot said, capturing Shorty's curiosity.

"What?" Shorty asked.

"It's in a cave in the Mysterious Beyond." Liittlefoot answered. Shorty looked out at the wall.

"It's in the Mysterious Beyond?" he asked. "But won't they be mad at us for leaving the Great Valley?"

"Not if they don't know we're gone." Cera smirked, stifling a smile from Shorty.

"Okay." He responded when a female voice came in.

"Littlefoot!" Everybody looked to where the voice came from & saw Ali running towards them. Littlefoot smiled widely & excitedly. Shorty is just looked like he was entranced.

"Wooooaaaaaaah." He said. Ali reached them all with a big smile on her face.


	8. Tickles & Shorty

"Great to see you guys again." Ali said.

"It is good to see you again too, Ali." Littlefoot said. Ali looked over at Shorty, who started blushing.

"Hi, I'm Ali." Ali said. "Who are you?" Shorty then began to sweat uncontrollably.

"Uuuuuuuuuhhhh." He stammered. "Sh-sh-sh-shorter." Ali giggled & everybody else laughed. Shorty was still blushing. Littlefoot looked over at Ali.

"That's Shorty." He said. "I met him a while ago when I met my dad."

"Wow." Ali said. Just then, they heard some familiar squeaks. Tickles, the mouse they met in the land of mists, came from behind Ali's head. Everybody smiled in excitement, except Shorty, who never saw Tickles before.

"TICKLES!!" Everybody but Ali & Littlefoot shouted in excitement.

"Who?" Shorty asked. Littlefoot turned to him.

"That's Tickles." He said. "We met him at the same time we met Ali." Shorty smiled a bit & turned to Tickles.

"Hi." He said. Tickles let out a series of squeaks in his own little language. Shorty looked at him confused. "What?" He asked, causing Tickles to sweatdrop. Ducky giggled & Shorty turned to her.

"He says "Hi, I'm Tickles, what's your name?"." Ducky translated, which made Shorty sweatdrop this time.

"Oh." Shorty said, embarrassed.


	9. What happened next

"Well, now we've been thinking of showing you guys the place Pharaohman is. Wanna see?"

"Okay." Shorty & Ali said at once, which made Shorty blush.

"Wow." Shorty thought. "We both said the same thing at once."

"You wanna go to Pharaohman's cave?"

Everybody looked to the source of the voice & saw 3 dinosaurs approaching them. Hyp, Nod, & Mutt.

"Well bring us along." Hyp said.

"Yeah, bring us. Bring us." Nod agreed. Mutt however, said nothing, so Nod nudged him for a response.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Mutt said. Littlefoot sighed.

"Alright, you 3 can come along."

"ALRIGHT!!" The 3 bellowed in victory. As they started off, the wind became very strong.

"What the?" Hyp asked.

"WHIRLING WIND!!" They heard a voice, most likely Cera's father, yell. It cuts back to the car then.

"Whirling wind?" Lan asked. Littlefoot looked up at him.

"Yeah, you know, Lan." Littlefoot said. "A big whirling thing made of wind."

"He must mean a tornado, Lan." Dex said. Hyp, Nod, & Mutt look at him.

"Tornado?" Hyp asked. "Is that what you call it?"

"Yep." Dex said, then turned back to Littlefoot & Lan.

"So, what happened then, Littlefoot?" Dex asked.


	10. The return of Pharaohman

"Well." Littlefoot said as they flashed back to the storm. Several dinosaurs are running from the approaching tornado.

"DON'T LOOK BACK, KEEP GOING!!" a random dinosaur said. Just then, the tornado receeded. Unbeknownst to anybody, however, 2 Tyrannosaurus Rex & their baby were on the edge of the great valley, having been forced there by the wind. Chomper looks out at the tornado's former location & is confused.

"Where did the whirling wind go?" he asked. Just then, a rock crashed to the very ground where the tornado stopped. Everybody looks to the rock & only the great valley denizens are terrified. It's the, now petrified, Pharaohman.

"IT'S PHARAOHMAN!! RUN!!" A duckbill shouts & some of the dinosaurs are in panick. The kids are watching in a bush.

"It him! He back!" Petrie shouted.

"This is not good, oh no, no, no." Ducky whined. Shorty & Ali just looked at eachother, then at the others.

"Who" Shorty asked.

"Pharaoh what?" Ali asked.


	11. that's how they got here

"Pharaohman" Littlefoot said. "He called himself a net navi. He said he was gonna destroy us all." Ali's eyes widened.

"Oh no." Ali said. "He was really gonna do that?"

"Yes." Littlefoot said. "He said so himself. He was so powerful even a 3-horn couldn't take him down." Cera made a pouty face.

"Wooooow." Ali said, amazed. As she said that, the Pharaohman statue started to chip. Then, the rock fell off, revealing Pharaohman's colours underneath. As more fell off, the dinosaurs got more terrified. Just then, Pharaohman burst from his shell.

"At long last, I am finally free!!" Pharaohman shouted. Upon shouting this, several dinosaurs began to run. Pharaohman looked around at the escaping dinosaurs. "That's right." He said. "Run, you cowards. Run like scared little Ratton viruses." Just then, he saw something rustle in the bushes where it just so happened, the kids were. Pharaohman switched to heat vision & found the kids. He grew rage. "You!"

"Huh?" Littlefoot asked. Pharaohman opened a hand towards him & pulled the gang out of their hiding place & had them float in front of him. Their parents, though, noticed this.

"DUCKY!! SPIKE!!" Ducky's mother shouted.

"LITTLEFOOT!! SHORTY!!" Bron shouted.

"CERA!!" Cera's father shouted.

"PETRIE!!" Petrie's mother shouted. The kids floated in front of Pharaohman, afraid of what he might do.

"You children are the reason my revenge against the humans failed." Pharaohman said. "I could delete you all individually, but I must return to the future. So, I think I'll bring back some, souveniers."

"What a souvenier?" Petrie asked.

"SILENCE!!" Pharaohman roared. "Say farewell to your parents. For this is the last time you shall ever see them." The kids were worried. Just then, the sky began to spark.

"What's going on!?" Asked a duckbill.

"Is this Pharaohman's doing?" asked a spike tail. Just then, a cyber portal opened in the sky.

"This portal will return me to my rightful time." Pharaohman said. "But I shall be taking a few friends along for the ride." Pharaohman then began to rise. However, stray energy began to pull Chomper from his parents. They were worried for him, but as soon as he rose, Chomper became encased in a big transparent cube. The cube then separated into 27 smaller cubes, & disintegrated. Both sharpteeth were devastated. Just then, the other kids, whom Pharaohman had with him, began to follow chomper's lead . They split into smaller cubes as well & disintegrated into pieces. Pharaohman then rose into the portal & disappeard inside, as did the portal. The flashback ended there.

"So that's how you got here." Lan said.

"Yeah." Said Littlefoot. "But I'm kinda glad he took us, or we'd never see you again." Littlefoot then nuzzled Lan, who stroked his back.

"Yeah." Lan happily said.

"We were kinda missing you." Mega man said. Littlefoot then looked at Mega man's P.E.T..

"Hey, Mega man." Littlefoot said. "How' you get in there?"

"Well, I've always been here." Mega man said. "You just saw me out of the P.E.T. back in the Great Valley."

"Woooooow." Littlefoot said. The window then rolled down & James' face showed itself.

"We've arrived at Blaze Quest Gaming, Ms. Ayano." He said.


	12. At Blaze Quest Gaming

"Excellent, James." Yai said. She then pulled on the handle & pushed the door open.

"Hey." Chomper said. "How'd you do that?" Yai turned to him.

"It's a door handle." Yai said. "You just pull on the handle & then push the door open."

"That didn't make any sense." Chomper said.

"Relax, I'll explain it all to you later." Yai said, & everybody followed her out of the car.

"Hey, look." Littlefoot said. The Blaze Quest Gaming building was huge. It was at least 50 stories tall, even taller than anything the kids had saw back in the Great Valley.

"Woooooow." Hyp said.

"It's huge." Nod replies. Nod then nudges Mutt.

"Oh, yeah. It's bigger than the smoking mountain & 3-horn peak, that's for sure." Mutt said.

"I see you like my dad's company's building." Said a voice. The kids turned & saw a kid in a red jacket & black & green camaflouge pants with white hair, it was Chaud Blaze. Cera got excited.

"CHAUD!! IT'S YOU FOR REAL THIS TIME!!" Cera shouted. She ran over to Chaud & tackled him. She then proceeded to lick his face in happiness. Chaud struggled underneath.

"ACK!! Cera!" Chaud gasped underneath. "I'm happy to see you too. But get off me" Chaud then managed to get Cera off her & wiped the drool off his face. "Eech, dino germs." He gagged, Cera then just nuzzled him.

"Oh, Chaud I missed you." Cera said. Chaud smiled & placed an arm around Cera.

"Cera, I missed you too." Chaud said. He then stood up & looked at the others. "Now follow me."

"Where are we going, Chaud?" Littlefoot asked.

"You'll see once we get there, Littlefoot." Chaud said & they all followed him into the building.


	13. The Cyber Great Valley

"I wonder where he is taking us." Ducky said.

"Me would like to know that too." Petrie said.

"Relax, you 2. We're almost there." Chaud said. After a while of walking through hallways, the group eventually came to a large outside room as wide as the Great Valley, of course it was completely blank.

"What's so special about an empty room, Chaud?" Lan asked, confused. Chaud then held up a small button.

"This." Chaud replied. He pushed the button & the entire outdoor room started rumbling.

"Huh? What's going on?" Lan asked. A bit frightened.

"EARTHSHAKE!!" Littlefoot shouted, Chaud smirked.

"Relax, Littlefoot." Chaud replied. "This is perfectly normal." Just then, several pillars popped up around the outer rim of the room.

"Dimensional area activated." Played a plain male voice. Just then, a series of unusual hexagons appeared over the top of the room. Everybody but Chaud looked up in amazement.

"What's going on, Lan?" Littlefoot asked.

"Looks like a dimensional area formed around the place, Littlefoot." Lan said.

"Di-men-shuh what?" Littlefoot asked, obviously confused. Lan looked down at him.

"A dimensional area is a device made by humans." Lan explained. "It projects net navis & other things from the cyber world into the real world. The cyber world is a separate world created by humans for net navis."

"I see... I think." Littlefoot said.

"Me no see." Petrie said.

"Well, everybody." Chaud said. "I has this created in the cyber world. An exact replica of the Great Valley. & before you ask, Cera, or any other dinosaur kid here, a replica is a copy of something that looks almost exactly like what you're trying to copy."

"I see." Cera said.

"Now for us to begin." Chaud said. "Follow me."

The gang followed Chaud through the room similar to the great valley, the kids were amazed at how exactly alike it was to the real Great Valley. Cera looked up at Chaud.

"Hey, Chaud?" Cera asked, Chaud looked down at her.

"Yes, Cera? What is your question?" Chaud asked.

"How similar are the cyber 3-horns to real 3-horns like me & daddy."

"The AI here is very advanced, it's exactly like all the real 3-horns, long-necks, flyers, spike-tails, beak mouths, etc. back in the Great Valley." Chaud said.

"AI?" Cera asked.

"AI stands for Artificial Intelligence." Chaud explained. "It's like what makes computers & net navis smart."

"Ah, I get it." Cera said.


	14. Meet the others

Chaud escorted the dinos & humans through the whole area. Petrie then notices something.

"Hey, this place different from Great Valley." He said. "It smaller." Chaud looked at him.

"This is just a prototype." Chaud said.

"What a prototype?" Petrie asked.

"It's a previous model of the real thing." Chaud explained. "Humans test with prototypes to work out all the mistakes to perfect the real thing."

"Okay." Petrie said. Nodding his head. "But where real Great Valley being built?"

"Downtown." Chaud said. "That's the part of the city where most of the humans are, so we'll attract a lot of people."

"Say, Chuad." Lan said. "Did you invite us to test your new gameworld?"

"No." Chaud said. "I already have 3 people doing that. I'm taking you to them."

"Who are they?" Lan asked. They approached a blank gray door on the other side of the room. Chaud punched in a code & the door slid open. The dinos were amazed.

"How did you do that, Chaud?" Cera asked.

"The door's got a motor in it that opens it for you." Chaud said.

"Oh." Cera said. They walked through the door to find 3 people inside. A tall geeky-looking man with square glasses, a white shirt, blue jeans, & brown spiky hair that just sticks out everywhere on his head. The second is a woman in a white dress & a crown. She has long white gloves & long blonde hair. The third is a man who looks like he's of Indian heritage. His hair is black with little beads on the hair on the sides of his face. He's wearing a blue leather jacket & black pants. The gang walked up to them.

"WOAH!!" Lan shouted. "Mr. Higsby? Princess Pride? Raoul?"

(A/N:the names are listed in the order I described the people.)

"Hello, Lan." Raoul said with a smile. "Betcha thought you'd never see me again."

"You bet." Lan said. Littlefoot looked up at Lan.

"You know these humans, Lan?" Littlefoot asked. Lan looked down at him.

"Yeah." Lan said. "These are some of my friends. Mr. Higsby, Princess Pride, & Raoul. Mr. Higsby runs a battle chip shop here in Dentech city, like I told you before. Princess Pride is the future ruler of a country called Brightland, & Raoul leads a bunch of people in a city called Netopia."

"Ne-to-pi-a?" Littlefoot asked.

"Yeah." Lan said. "It's a big city far away. Raoul lives there."

"Ah." Littlefoot said, nodding his head. Mr. Higsby then stepped up.

"Hey, Lan." Mr. Higsby asked. "How did you know what he said?" Lan turned to Higsby.

"Mega man can show you how." Lan said. He held the P.E.T. up to Higsby's. Inside Mr. Higsby's P.E.T. was a green net navi with a light bulb on its head. Inside the light bulb is a black sphere. The net navi had a brownish-tope pair of legs with green feet. It's shoulders were circles with upper arms coloured like his legs, along with the half of the shoulder that the arm was attached to, the other half was green. The forearms were green, & thicker. The fingers were like sausages, silver sausages. His lower legs below his knees were like his body, green. The waist connecting his legs to his torso was thin & black, so was his neck. & his feet were like semi-circles. His souls, shoulders, & the middle of his arms had a red stripe arm across them. On his back was a red knapsack-like thing. The strap was very big & wrapped around his neck. His mouth was a little white square, & his eyes were glowing yellow ovals on the bottom of the bulb.

"Alright, Mega man." The net navi said in a nerdy metallic voice, while random squares on the black sphere in his head lit up & his lips didn't move. "Show me how to do it."

"Alright, Numberman." Mega man said to the net navi, now recognized as Numberman. "Let's do this." After a while, a red box with a speaker on it came out of the back of Higsby's P.E.T.. Mr. Higsby picked it up & placed it on his chest as the back closed.

"Okay." Mr. Higsby said. "I got it on, now what." Lan turned to Littlefoot.

"Okay, Littlefoot." Lan said. "What do you have to say to Mr. Higsby?"

"Hiya, Mr. Higsby." Littlefoot said. Mr. Higsby freaked out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Mr. Higsby shrieked, then jumped into a judo position for defense.

"Relax, Higsby." Lan said. "Littlefoot here won't hurt you." Mr. Higsby looked at Lan for a while, then down at Littlefoot.

"Y-you mean it?" He asked.

"Yep." Lan said. Higsby let out a sigh of relief, then looked at Littlefoot.

"Hi, who are you?" Higsby asked.

"I'm Littlefoot. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Higsby." Littlefoot said.

"Same here." Higsby said. Chaud cleared his throat.

"Now that you 2 are acquainted." He said. "Can we continue?"

"Oh, right. Sorry Chaud." Higsby said. He walked up to the control panel. He pulled his P.E.T. out & aimed it at the panel.

"Jack in, Numberman! Power up!!" Higsby shouted.


	15. The game rules

A small red beam shot from the bottom of the P.E.T. & Numberman vanished from the P.E.T.. He reappeared inside the room the kids saw the virtual Great Valley in.

"How did he get out there?" Ducky asked.

"That entire room has a dimensional area over it." Chaud explained. "As a result, whatever is jacked into the computer here will enter the dimensional area & be projected as a solid hologram."

"What is a hologram?" Ducky asked.

"A hologram is an image of something." Chaud explained. "Normal holograms can't be touched or felt, but solid holograms can."

"Oh." Ducky said. They then turned back to Numberman.

"Anyway, here's how the rules work." Chaud said. A velociraptor charged at Numberman.

"LOOK OUT, IT'S A SHARPTOOTH!!" Littlefoot shouted, fearing for Numberman's safety. Numberman smirked & whirled around to face the raptor & threw a large dice at him.

"DOOM DICE!!" Numberman shouted, the dice rolled to the velociraptor's feet & stopped on 6. The velociraptor looked down & sniffed it. The dino kids sweatdropped.

"That's his attack?" Cera asked skeptically.

"Pretty wimpy if you ask me." Shorty said. Just then, they were amazed at what they saw next. The dice exploded in the velociraptor's face, sending it flying backwards.

"WOW!!" Shorty shouted, amazed. Cera just gazed, mouth agape. The velociraptor the stopped moving & became encased in a clear cube. The cube separated into 27 smaller cubes & they all broke apart.

"Wow." Shorty said.

"They delete when you hit them?" Littlefoot asked.

"Sort of." Chaud said. "The data is sent back to the main computer until it's uploaded again."

"Oh, I see." Littlefoot said, Shorty walked up to him.

"What does deleted mean?" He asked.

"It's like dying, only for stuff in the cyber world." Littlefoot explained, they both shuddered.

"Anyway." Chaud said. "Now that Numberman has attacked defensively, he's earned points. You get points by attacking predators that attack you, attacking predators that attack the plant eaters, or attacking predators that attack other net navis or humans."

"Neat." Littlefoot said. Numberman stood in the spot he defeated the raptor in with a huge smile on his face.

"However, you can lose points by attacking predators that don't attack first, attacking the plant eaters, attacking the other humans or net navis, or being attacked first." Chaud said, causing Numberman to get nervous.

"Oh dear." Numberman said, as if on cue, a velicoraptor rammed him from behind & sent him flying. He hit the window, causing the bulb on his head to break. He slid down the window to the floor. The kids looked down at him.

"Is he alright?" Ali asked. Numberman had swirly eyes.

"This just isn't my day." Numberman said, he then turned to a pillar that said "LOGOUT" going down.

"Numberman, logging out." A voice said. The words then disintegrated.

"What happened to him?" Shorty asked.

"He logged out." Chaud explained. "He's back in Higsby's P.E.T.." the kids turned to Higsby & he showed them his P.E.T. with Numberman inside. Chaud turned to Raoul & Princess Pride.

"Care to show us some more of the rules?" Chaud asked. Raoul & Princess Pride smiled & held up their P.E.T.s.

"Of course, Chaud." Raoul said. He & Princess Pride walked up to the control panel & aimed their P.E.T.s at the control panel.

"Jack in, Thunderman! Power up!" Raoul shouted.

"Jack in, Knightman! Power up!" Princess Pride said. Just then, 2 thunderbolts showed up & zapped the ground. When they cleared, they revealed 2 net navis. The net navi on the left had a slender purple body & his front was white with black horizontal lines on it with an orange line going down on both sides, same as between his legs, undersides of his arms, hand palms, fingers, & ankles. There was also an orange line on his shoulders, neck, & wrist. His feet are purple with 2 orange lines on them, as well as orange souls. His face is purple with green eyes. His head is cylindrical & white & has a white spike sticking out of the top. He's got a spike on each knee, & his symbol is on the backs of his hands as well as his chest. It's an orange ring with a black circle inside. Inside the black circle is a lightening bolt. On each side of his head is an orange circle. The other net navi is purple & larger than the other. His body is kind of sharp dome-shaped & looks like armor. On the top is his helmet, which appears to be welded to his torso. The feet are made of several pieces, with the 2 bits at the end a lighter hue of purple, the arms look sorta like axes. The shoulder is as purple ball with a black arm attached, & a purple axe blade-shaped thing on each shoulder. The purple forearms are much bigger than the thinner black arms. His left arm has a big black hand on it with sliver lumps on the knuckles. His right arm has a big black ball covered in silver spikes on it. The middle of his body has a light purple line going across it with a few diamond-shaped bits in it. His eyes are shining through the visor, they're glowing yellow & look like lines, his "ears" are a silver lump on each side of his head & on top is a set of orange plumes. His symbol is a white circle with an orange plus sign on it, & the top right & bottom left corners are black with an arrow sticking out of the bottom, left, & right. Raoul pointed to the smaller net navi.

"That is my net navi, Thunderman." Raoul said. Princess Pride pointed to the big purple net navi.

"That's my net navi, Knightman." She said.

"Now to continue." Chaud said. A velociraptor came in chasing an apatosaurus. Thunderman charges up electric energy in his hands.

"Wrath of thunder!" he shouted. The electrical energy flew into the sky & took the form of a dragon. The kids were frightened.

"Wh-what is that!?" Littlefoot asked.

"That's Thunderman's most devastating attack, wrath of thunder." Mega man said. The dragon dived at the raptor gave it a huge electrical shock. The raptor disintegrated & the apatosaurus ran off.

"As I said before." Chaud said. "You get points for saving plant eaters & other net navis." Just then, another raptor dove at Thunderman. Thunderman raised his arms, however, a huge mace came in & slammed the raptor into a wall. The mace retracted & was revealed to belong to Knightman. Just then, a duckbill ran by & a raptor divebombed it. They then saw it bite the duckbill, but the duckbill disintegrated. "& instead of showing the carnage of a kill, the plant eaters that are attacked will be sent back to the main computer."

"Nice demonstration, Chaud." Lan said. Chaud smiled.

"Thanks, Lan." He said, then turned to the others. "Anybody hungry?"


	16. Cafeteria moments

Later, everybody was in the Blaze Quest cafeteria. Lan was slurping up curry like there was no tomorrow, same as Dex. However, Tory, Maylu, Yai, & Chaud were all leaning away from the 2. Most of the dinos were eating salads & rice, but Chomper was eating a huge ham.

"This white stuff looks weird, but it tastes good." Ali said. Littlefoot looked over at her.

"Chaud told us it was called rice." Littlefoot said.

"This food looks strange, but tastes pretty good." Chomper said, after he swallowed another piece. Littlefoot & Hyp looked over at Lan & Dex eating & are surprised.

"Look at 'em go." Littlefoot said in amazement.

"They eat even more than the grown-ups." Hyp said. Then, Lan & Dex grabbed the last bowl of curry on the table. Upon noticing this, they made menacing looks at each other. After a while, they broke out into a fight. Hyp & Littlefoot sweatdropped & sighed.

"IT'S MINE!!" Lan shouted. "I SAW IT FIRST!!"

"NUH-UH!!" Dex shouted, pushing Lan onto the table. "I DID!! IT'S MINE!!"

"MINE!!" Lan shouted, pulling Dex's arm closer.

"MINE!!" Dex shouted, pulling his arm back.


	17. Who to live with

After they were finished in the cafeteria, everybody was in the reception area. Lan & Dex looked very battered up from the curry fight. Chomper was nuzzling Mr. Higsby's leg & he was stiff as a board from being so nervous.

"Please don't eat me." Higsby nervously thought.

"Now that we've finished." Chaud said. "We have to do something about the kids."

"What can we do?" Lan asked.

"Only 1 way to find out." Chaud said. He turned to some of the kids. "Ok, kids. What do you think is a better idea? You can either stay here in secret, though some employees may find you, or you can come live with us until we find a way to get you home."

"Take us with you!!" They all shouted, causing Chaud to jump a bit. He immediately adjusted himself.

"Alright." He said calmly. "Out of the spirit of fairness, I'll let you decide who you live with."

"Well I'm definitely going with Lan & Mega man." Littlefoot said. He hopped onto Lan's lap.

"Alright." Lan said, scratching Littlefoot's chin with a finger. Ali walked up to Maylu.

"Maylu, can I go with you & Roll?" She asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Maylu responded. Just then, Hyp, Nod, & Mutt all playfully tackled Dex.

"I guess Gutsman & I got these guys." Dex moaned underneath the 3 big dinos.

"YEAH!!" They all shouted.

"Petrie going with Tory & Iceman." Petrie said, flying towards Tory.

"Alright." Tory said as Petrie sat on top of his head. Tickles climbed onto Princess Pride's lap & looked up at her. She looked down at him & smiled.

"I do believe somebody is saying hello, Princess." Knightman said. Princess Pride scooped up Tickles & held him in her palm.

"You wanna come with me, little guy?" Princess Pride asked. Tickles squeaked with a smile. "I'll take that as a yes." She said. Raoul looked down & noticed Shorty staring at him admirably. He smiled.

"Can I go with you, sir?" Shorty asked.

"Sure you can." Raoul said. "& my name is Raoul."

"Alright!!" Shorty shouted. Ducky rode up on Spike.

"Can Spike & I come to live with you, Yai?" Ducky asked. Yai smiled.

"Of course you can." She said. Spike leapt up onto Yai's lap.

"I'm definitely staying with Chaud." Cera said, snuggling his leg. Chaud smiled.

"Obviously." He said. Mr. Higsby spoke up.

"Well if I don't get any of these kids, that alright with me."

"Well, I'm definitely going with Higsby & Numberman" Chomper said, causing Higsby & Numberman to freak out.

"Greeeeeeaaaaaat." They said sarcastically & stiffened as Chomper nuzzled Higsby's leg.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming." Higsby said.


	18. At their homes

Lan was rollerblading home with Littlefoot riding in his knapsack. Littlefoot poked his head out & looked at him.

"Hey, Lan." Littlefoot asked. "When will we be at your home?"

"Soon." Lan said. Soon enough, they were in front of a white 2-story house with a blue roof & an orange door. Lan turned the knob & opened it. Littlefoot ducked back inside & peeked out through the hole in the zipper. "Hi mom!" Lan shouted. "I'm home!"

"Hello, dear." Lan's mom said. "How was your day?"

"Well, Chaud invited us over to his dad's company & showed us his new gameland, we had lunch, & then I came home." Lan said.

"Okay, sweetie." Lan's mom said. "We're having curry for dinner." Lan went to his room & set his knapsack on his bed, where he opened it & Littlefoot's head popped out. He stared at the inside of Lan's bedroom in amazement.

"Wow, Lan!" Littlefoot shouted in amazement. "Your room is so cool!" Lan sat down on the bed next to Littlefoot, who was climbing out of Lan's backpack.

"Glad you like it." Lan said. Littlefoot curled his legs up & sat next to Lan.

"Hey, Lan." Littlefoot said. "What's that curry stuff your mom's making."

"It's a kind of meat." Lan said. "It's usually served with toppings."

"Like what?" Littlefoot asked. Lan turned his head to the door.

"Hey,mom!" Lan called. "What kind of curry are you making!?"

"Vegetable curry!" Lan's mom called back. "Why do you ask!?"

"Just wondering!" Lan called back & turned to Littlefoot.

"Vegetables are some." Lan said. "Or as you refer to them, green food. I'll share the vegetables with you." Littlefoot got a huge smile.

"Wow, thanks, Lan." Littlefoot said. Meanwhile, Hyp, Nod, Mutt, & Dex were outside a small shop with a bust of Mr. Wily with a cane with a skull handle standing in front of the window. The sign on the front of the store says "No. 1 Curry." On it.

"So, this is the place, huh?" Hyp asked.

"Yep." Dex said. "This is where I currently am. Not much but it does for a sort of temporary home." Dex walks in with Hyp, Nod, & Mutt, & the dinos hear a voice they hoped they'd never hear again.

"Good, you're back." The dinos turned in the direction of the voice & saw MADDY (from the prequel before it was removed).

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! IT'S MADDY!!" Hyp, Nod, & Mutt all shouted & recoiled. They all charged at Maddy, but Dex got in their way.

"Hey, hey, take it easy, guys!" Dex shouted. "They can't hurt us!"

"WHAT!?!?" All 3 shouted at once.

"He's telling the truth" a slightly british voice said. The dinos turned in its direction & saw Count Zap. "After Pharaohman was hit with his own attack, Mr. Wily disappeared."

"He did?" Nod asked.

"Aye." Mr. Match said, who appeared from the kitchen with a large pot of curry said. "Now we gotta run this curry shop in order to get World 3 back on its feet."

"But why's Dex with you?" Hyp asked. "I thought you were his enemies. We saw what Wackoman did to Gutsman."

"'Cause I had to." Maddy said. "I was working with World 3, I was put in charge of it by Pharaohman."

"What's all the noise back there?" They heard Yahoot's voice say. He appeared from the kitchen wearing a big puffy chef's hat & a white apron holding a pot of curry. He saw the 3 dinos & dropped the pot in fright. "What are you doing here!?"

"Long story." Dex said. Meanwhile, Shorty & Raoul were on a plane bound for Netopia, Raoul's home. Shorty was staring out the window in amazement.

"WOW!!" he said. "So this is what it's like to fly in this "plane" thing."

"Pretty amazing, huh." Raoul said.

"You bet, Raoul." Shorty said. "I wish I was a flyer right about now."

"Well, this is the next best thing." Raoul said. "We'll be in Netopia soon."

"Aww, I want this to last longer." Shorty said in discouragement. Raoul chuckled.

"These kids sure are easily amused by modern things." Raoul thought to himself. Meanwhile, Mr. Higsby & Numberman were back at Mr. Higsby's battle chip shop where he sold battle chips to people. He was sitting a bit of a distance from Chomper, who has his head halfway into a large pot of beef curry, they could here him slurping the curry into his mouth.

"Wow, he sure can eat, huh Numberman." Higsby asked his net navi. A graph appeared next to Numberman.

"By my calculations…" Numberman said. "He's already eaten a whole day's supply of curry in 1 whole sitting, & he's still hungry!" Higsby jumped.

"H-how much more meat do we have in the shop!?" Higsby nervously asked his net navi.

"I'm afraid we don't have enough to satisfy his voracious appetite." Numberman said. "He's already eaten most of the meat. All that's left are vegetables."

"Are you 2 afraid I'll eat you?"

Higsby & Numberman turned to see Chomper, with his mouth out of the pot & covered in curry, staring at the human & his net navi. They nervously smiled.

"Wh-whatever gave you that idea?" Higsby said.

"You said so yourself." Chomper said. "I heard you." Higsby & Numberman hung their heads.

"Yes." They both said at once.

"Well don't worry, Mr. Higsby." Chomper said. "I don't eat my friends. I'm friends with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, & Spike, & I haven't eaten any of them."

"Hmm, good point." Higsby said. "Say, you want any more, curry?"

Chomper yawned. "Nah." He managed to say. "This curry stuff is good & all, but it's starting to make me sleepy. You 2 can have some, it was yours anyway." Chomper then fell asleep. Mr. Higsby & Numberman looked at him.

"I suppose he's right, Numberman." Higsby said. "Friends don't eat friends."

"True." Numberman said. "I've never eaten anybody I know."

"Me either." Higsby said. "I guess Chomper's kind ain't all like what I think people from his time think."

Meanwhile, Maylu & Ali were in Maylu's room. Maylu was busy doing her homework, Ali looked up at her.

"What are you doing?" Ali asked.

"Doing homework." Maylu asked.

"Whatwork?" Ali asked.

"Homework. Work I don't do at school that I finish up at home." Maylu said, which only confused Ali more.

"What's school?" Ali asked.

"Schools a place where kids go to learn things, like how to spell, & where the sun goes at night."

"What's the sun?" Ali asked.

"The big bright thing you see every day." Maylu said.

"You mean the bright circle?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Maylu said. After a while, Ali started another conversation.

"Maylu." Ali said. "Do you like Lan?"

Maylu looked down at Ali & smiled. "I like him as a friend. Why do you ask."

"Just wondering." Ali said. Maylu looked back at her homework.

"Well." Maylu said. "Lan is a good kid. But sometimes he just gets under my skin."

Ali's eyes widened in shock. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Does what hurt?" Maylu asked.

"When Lan gets under your skin." Ali said. Maylu laughed.

"He doesn't actually get under my skin." Maylu said. "It's just a saying that means he annoys me sometimes."

"Oh." Ali said. "Why didn't you just say that?" Maylu looked at Ali with a smile.

"Boy, you're full of questions for such a little long-neck." Maylu said.

"Well, yeah." Ali said.

"I guess you asked if I like Lan because you like Littlefoot, right?" Maylu asked, causing Ali to blush like a ripe tomato.

"Well…" Ali said.

"Don't worry." Maylu said, & winked. "I can keep a secret."

"Well…" Ali said. "I guess I do think he's kinds cute."

"Well, you don't have to tell him right away, you know." Maylu said. "When you feel the time is right, say what's in your heart & let him know."

"Okay." Ali said. Meanwhile, several waiters walked towards Yai, Ducky, & Spike with a platter with a lid over it. They set it in front of the 3, & 1 of them lifted the lid, revealing 1 large sirloin steak & 2 salads. Next to the plates was 3 glasses beside a pitcher full of pink liquid.

"A sirloin steak for you, Ms. Yai." 1 of the waiters said. "& for your guests, 1 chef's salad each."

"Thank you, James." Yai said, & the waiters all dispersed.

"Wow, Yai." Ducky said. "You really get to eat like this?"

"Yep." Yai said. "Pretty neat, huh?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes." Ducky exclaimed in her usual fashion. "It is neat. It is."

"Mm hmm." Spike said as best he could before digging into his meal.

"Well, guys." Yai said. "When you're with me, it's fine dining all the way."

"Neat." Ducky said. They all began eating. Then, Ducky noticed Yai pouring the pink drink into a cup.

"What is that pink stuff?" Ducky asked. Yai turned to her with a puzzled look, then smiled upon realization.

"It's strawberry milk." Yai said. "My favourite thing to drink."

"That sounds good." Ducky said.

"You 2 want some?" Yai asked

"Oh yes, yes, yes." Ducky said. "We do." Yai poured strawberry milk into the other 2 cups & handed them to the 2 dinosaurs, who begun drinking them. Once done, they all looked up at her, with starry eyes. "This is delicious, Yai." Ducky said.

"Uh huh, uh huh." Spike said.

"Glad you like it." Yai said. "There's plently more where that came from."

Meanwhile, Cera & Chaud were approaching Chaud's mansion. Cera just looked in awe.

"Wow, Chaud." Cera said. "Your home is big. You must be pretty happy." Chaud sighed.

"Not entirely." Chaud said. "My dad's a lot like your dad. He's a blowhard who acts like he's immune to his emotions."

"Hey!" Cera shouted. "Nobody makes fun of my dad except me, got it!?" Chaud smirked.

"But this is my dad we're talking about." Chaud said. Cera sweatdropped.

"Whatever." Cera said. They walked through the large marble doors into Chaud's home. They were greeted by a large man with black hair sticking back with white streaks in it. He was dressed mostly in black with a stern look on his face.

"Chaud Blaze." The man said. "You're 6 minutes late, unacceptable."

"Sorry, dad." Chaud said. "I has to stay a while longer to make sure the gameland was running properly."

"Well…" Chaud's dad said. "See that it works in time for the release date. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Thanks, dad." Chaud said. Chaud went up to his room, Cera was concealed behind Chaud's legs, do his dad didn't see her. Chaud lay on his bed with his hands behind his head. Cera leapt onto a chair & curled up in it.

"Wow." Cera said. "He really WAS like daddy. You weren't kidding, Chaud."

"Told ya so." Chaud said. Cera looked around the room & then saw a portrait on 1 of Chaud's walls. It was of a little mini Chaud, his father, & a woman in an orange dress with brown hair & a kind smile.

"Hey, Chaud. Who's this?" Cera asked. Chaud looked over to where Cera was & saw what she was mentioning. He sighed.

"That kid is me when I was little, & the woman was my mom." Chaud said. Cera looked back at him.

"Your mom?" Cera asked.

"Yeah." Chaud said. "She died when I was that age, & it was just me & my dad ever since."

After a pause, Cera spoke up. "I envy you, Chaud."

Chaud looked down at her. "You do?" He asked.

"Yeah." Cera said. "I never knew my mom. Dad said she was swallowed up by the ground in a big earthshake on the way to the great valley."

"Really?" Chaud asked.

"Yeah." Cera said. Chaus smiled.

"Then I guess we have something in common." Chaud said. "We both live with our dad." Cera looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah." She said. Meanwhile, Princess Pride & Tickles were riding in a plane towards a country. Princess Pride picked Tickles up & took him over to the window."

"You see that?" Princess Pride asked. Tickles squeaked in what could easily be described as yes.

"That's my country, where we'll be staying." Princess Pride said. Tickled squeaked happily. A butler then approached Princess Pride.

"We'll be landing shortly, madam." He said. Princess Pride smiled.

"Good." She said. "Our little guest is getting antsy." The person left. Princess Pride smiled at Tickles.

"When we land, I'll show you to my home." Tickles squeaked happily.


	19. Battle against the airhead

(A/N:Sorry for neglecting this fic. I've been putting my weight behind other fics, & recently, my fic has been deleted, so this chapter might be shorter than I originally intended(or not). But after an extremely LONG hiatus, I'm back.)

About a day since Littlefoot & co. came to Lan's world. In a part of the cyberworld, 2 net navis were battling. The net nevi on the right was green & had a dollar sign on his chest. The net navi on the right had a blue torso with a large fan in the middle. His legs were black from the crotch down to the knees. His shins were blue tubes with silver rims. His feet were blue semi-ovals with silver souls. His arms were orange from the shoulder to the elbow, with another blue tube with silver rims as lower arms. They also had a green fin on each tube. He also had orange hands. There were also 4 silver fins on his torso. 1 between each arm & the head, & 1 between each arm & leg. A lump was his head & had 2 rectangular eyeholes with green eyes on them. On his forehead was a silver ring jutting out with a black field inside. Inside the field was a green tornado.

"Don't think you can win, you blowhard." The green net navi said, it charged up a buster & fired at the other net navi multiple times. All the shots seemed to hit him & enveloped him in a cloud of cyber dust. "Ha ha." The green net navi said in triumph. He then looked & saw the other net navi was unharmed.

"Ho ho!" The net navi said. "That was a breeze to evade, now prepare to be blown away." The net navi raised its hands & opened them towards the green net navi, a tornado formed around the green net navi & spun him in the air.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The green net navi shouted in mid-air, then turned into a pillar that said "LOGOUT" going down.

"Moneyman, logging out." A voice said, & the pillar disintegrated. In the real world, a man in the shadows is staring at the net navi who won.

"Nice work, Airman." The man said, congratulating the net navi, apparently Airman. The screen then changed to show the words "Your account now reaches…" with rapidly climbing numbers underneath the words. "With your help, all those greedy companies who bankrupt me will pay, & I'll get all their money. Who do we strike next, Airman?"

"I believe I may have an idea." Airman said. He shifted off to the side & a screen appeared next to him. Inside the screen was a picture of Yai Ayano.

"Ah, the Ayano family." The offscreen man said. "Good choice, Airman."

That morning, Lan was rollerblading down the street at a great speed. Littlefoot was nestled in his backpack with his head sticking out & looking over his shoulder.

"Aw man, I'm gonna be late." Lan said.

"Yeah, again." Mega Man said. Littlefoot looked down Lan's P.E.T..

"Huh, so Lan's been late before?" Littlefoot asked. Mega Man crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh yeah." He said, nodding.

"Mega man!" Lan shouted. Soon, they were at Mr. Higsby's chip shop. Also there were Maylu, Chaud, Tory, Yai, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ali, & Chomper. Lan was exhausted, & holding himself up by his knees. Everybody was looking at Lan & at Littlefoot.

"Wow, Lan." Maylu said. "You're actually on time for once."

"Hey!" Lan shouted. Everybody laughed. Ali just walked up to Littlefoot, wondering about what Maylu had said.

"Wow, so he was late before?" She asked, looking up at Lan.

"Apparently so." Littlefoot replied. Mr. Higsby spoke up.

"Yes, well, now that we're all here, I can now show you something I have just made." He said. "Follow me." He said. He lead everybody to the backroom & opened the door. Everybody looked at the door & what they saw truly amazed them. It was a huge clear dome, about the size of a baseball diamond with a jack-in terminal on opposite sides. In front of the left terminal was a girl in a bright teal dress with a blue apron & purple hair with 2 pigtails. She held a P.E.T. in her right hand.

"Hello, Mr. Higsby." She said. Then waved at Chomper. "Hi, Chomper." Chomper waved back at the girl.

"Hi, Shuko!" He called. Littlefoot looked at him.

"You know her, Chomper?" He asked. Chomper looked at Littlefoot.

"Yep, that's Shuko Kido." Chomper replied. "She works here at Higsby's shop to support her brothers."

"What about her mom?" Littlefoot asked. Chomper looked sullened at this question.

"She has no mom, or dad." Chomper said. "They died in something called a car crash. She's been providing for her brothers ever since." Littlefoot looked saddened by this information as well.

"Gee." He said. "That does sound pretty said."

"I know." Chomper said. His mood then once again lightened. "But Mr. Higsby said that she could work for him."

"Yes, well." Higsby said. "This is my new net battle arena." Everybody stared at it in awe.

"Woah, look at the size of that thing." Lan said.

"Yeah." Littlefoot said. "It's really big."

"Yes, it is." Higsby said. "With this, it actually makes you feel like you're right next to the net battle." He turned to Shuko & pointed at her. "Show 'em, Shuko."

"I will, Mr. Higsby." She said. She then turned to the terminal & aimed her P.E.T. at it.

"Jack in, Spoutman. Power up!" She shouted. A beam shot out of her P.E.T. & hit the jack-in terminal. A small net navi appeared inside. The net navi had a white torso & a red ring around its waist. Everything below his red ring was bright blue, except for 2 white rings, 1 around each of his ankles. He also had red rings where his arms connected to his torso, & his arms & hands were also blue, & he had a white ring around each wrist. He had a bright blue head concealed in a bowl filled up with water, with the only facial feature being a cute noseless face. On top of his head were 2 small white pucks. Everybody was amazed at how big the net navi appeared, except Higsby.

"Wow, he looks huge." Lan said.

"Yes, well you can just imagine how big Mega Man would look in this." Higsby replied. "This way, I could attract a lot more customers who would want to net battle me, each other, or Shuko. I even hired a referee for the dome." Everybody looked at him. The dinos were confused.

"What is a ref-ree?" Ducky asked. Yai looked at her.

"A referee is somebody who watches the game & makes sure everybody's playing fair." Yai explained.

"Who's your ref, Higsby?" Lan asked.

"I'm glad you asked that, Lan." Higsby said. He then called somebody in the back of the room. "Hey, Arashi!" He shouted. "Come meet my friends!" The humans went stiff from fright upon hearing Higsby's new referee's name. Just then, a man approached them. The man was dressed head to toe in a blue business suit. He had a red tie on, & where his sleeves ended, looked like cones. He also had black shoes & his hair was blonde & was combed downward, except for 2 bits that stuck out at the sides. He looked at the kids with a smile, but the kids didn't return it.

"Hi, kids." Arashi said.

"Zip it, Arashi!" Lan shouted. "What do you want now?" Arashi was shocked by this reaction. Mr. Higsby was offended.

"Lan Hikari!" He shouted. "How dare you yell at my new employee like that!" Lan looked at Higsby.

"But, Mr. Higsby." Lan said, he pointed at Arashi. "This man tried to kill Yai once." Mr. Higsby was surprised by this. He turned to Arashi.

"Is that true Arashi?" He asked. Arashi hung his head.

"Unfortunately, yes." He said. "I used to work for Grave. I didn't want to tell you because I really wanted this job." Higsby looked at Arashi with a little remorse, then smiled & put his arm around him.

"Ah, forget about it." He said. "That doesn't matter anymore. "What matters now is you're working for me." Arashi looked at him with a little smile.

"Thanks, Higsby." He said. Meanwhile, in the arena, a small hole was present, & a silhouette was shown of Airman. His yellow eyes glowed.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh." He chuckled, before the hole closed up again. Spoutman felt a chill go up his body. Everybody noticed this & looked at the small net navi.

"Are you alright, Spoutman?" Shuko asked.

"I thought I felt somebody here." He replied.

"That's impossible." Higsby said. "I designed this thing's security system myself with the best security systems on the market. It's virtually impenetrable." Nobody noticed Arashi smirk.

"Not impenetrable enough, fool." He thought to himself.

"Well, that aside." Higsby said. "This won't officially be released until tomorrow, so I can't let you netbattle on it now."

"Okay, Higsby." Maylu said. "We'll all meet back here tomorrow to try it out."

"Okay." They all said. Then they walked out.

"& tomorrow, your bank account will be mine, Yai Ayano." Arashi said.

"What was that, Arashi?" Higsby asked. Arashi felt a chill go up his body. He turned to face Higsby & put his hand on his back.

"Um uhh, nothing, sir." He said, laughing nervously. Higsby just stared at him, cluelessly.

"Uuh, alright." He said. "Well, see you tomorrow." He then walked off. Arashi let out a small sigh of relief.

"That was too close." He thought to himself. He then smiled evilly. "But tomorrow when I show up for work, I'll show them how I net battle."

"Oh, man." Lan said as he roller bladed down the street the next morning. "How could this happen?"

"Well, Lan." Mega Man said from his P.E.T. "Perhaps if you didn't stay up all night net battling, you might be there by now."

"Not now, Mega Man!" Lan shouted. Littlefoot poked his head out of Lan's knapsack.

"He's got a point there, Lan." Littlefoot said.

"Aw man." Lan said. "Not you too, Littlefoot." He continued skating towards Higsby's shop. Meanwhile, at Higsby's shop, everybody was in a long line-up, still waiting for Lan.

"Well, looks like Lan's late, again." Maylu said.

"Don't bet on it." They heard Lan's voice say in the distance. They saw him rollerblade up to him & take the spot that was saved for him. Everybody looked at him.

"What kept you, Lan?" Maylu said. Littlefoot poked his head out of the backpack.

"Lan was up all night netbattling." Littlefoot said.

"Aw, Littlefoot." Lan said.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, guys." Yai said. "We're here, so let's get netbattling."

"Yeah!" Everybody shouted. & with that, they all ran into Higsby's chip shop. A camera showed the kids entering to the mystery man on a tv screen.

"Ah, so she's here." He said. "Now's my chance to get my riches back." He chuckled to himself. Littlefoot, Lan, Cera, Chaud, Maylu, Ali, Tory, Petri, Yai, Ducky, Spike were entering the room with the battle dome.

"Man, this will rock!" Lan said, really excited. Just then, as Mr. Higsby & Chomper stepped into the room, the door automatically slammed shut behind him.

"What the?" Higsby asked as he jumped, surprised by the slamming door. He turned around & tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Oh no!" Higsby said. "The door's locked! We're stuck in this room!"

"WHAT?" Everybody shouted.

"He said you're all locked in this room." Said a voice from inside the dome. Everybody looked to see Airman in the dome.

"You!" Higsby said, pointing at Airman. "You're doing this!"

"You better believe it." Airman said. "My name is Airman, & you have something I want." Everybody looked at him.

"What do I have that you could possibly want, Airman?" Higsby asked.

"Not just you, Higsby." Airman said. He pointed to Yai. "She has it too."

"Who, me?" Yai asked.

"Yes, you." Airman said. "I propose we have a netbattle. If you win, you can go. But if I win, then I get your bank account." Everybody jumped at this.

"You get all my money?" Yai asked. "But then I'll be poor." Airman closed his eyes & shrugged.

"Not my problem." He said. He then looked at them. "But if you refuse, I'll remotely beam viruses onto Higsby's chips & erase the data on them. Even his rarest chips in his private collection." Mr. Higsby freaked out at this.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Higsby shouted. "Not my chips! Not my rare chips!" Yai, however, remained defiant.

"You don't scare me, fan face." Yai said. "My father is a rich man. It doesn't matter if you erase his chips, I'll just ask daddy to buy Higsby some replacement chips."

"But Yai." Higsby said. "These chips are collectables. Some of them you can't even find anymore."

"Well I'm sorry, Mr. Higsby, but I'm not about to net battle this creep if it means becoming destitute." She then felt somebody push her towards the dome, it was Higsby.

"Yai, I urge you to net battle Airman." Higsby said. "Besides, you'll be the first kid to use my dome." Yai hung her head in defeat.

"sigh, alright." She said. She aimed her P.E.T. at the Jack-in terminal. "Jack in, Glyde. Power up." A beam of light shot from her P.E.T. & hit the terminal & Glyde appeared inside the dome.

"Prepare to be blown, away, Airman." Glyde said. Yai held up a cannon battlechip.

"Cannon, battlechip in!" She shouted. She then inserted the battlechip into her P.E.T.. "Download!" a green cannon popped out of the ground in front of Glyde. It fired a blast at Airman. Airman laughed.

"Ha ha! Never send a small gust of win to do the work of a hurricane." Airman said. He sent a huge gust of wind straight at Glyde. It redirected the blast & sent it back at Glyde.

"Oh my!" Glyde said. The blast hit Glyde right in the chest, sending him flying back a ways.

"NO! GLYDE!" Yai shouted, worried for her net navi's safety. Glyde slowly stood up & charged at Airman, ready to throw a punch.

"You'll have to do better than that, buddy." Airman said. He leapt back to avoid Glyde's punch & threw a tornado at him. Glyde spun around in the tornado & was flown back against the wall.

"OH NO!" Yai shouted.

"This isn't looking good." Maylu said.

"But how did he get in?" Higsby asked. Lan got a stern look on his face.

"It has to be somebody who has access to the battle dome." Lan said. Then it hit him. "It's Arashi!" Airman jumped at this.

"Uh oh." He said "Looks like he blew our cover."

"Does it matter?" Arashi's voice said. A screen with his face on it then appeared. "It's not like it's gonna help them." Higsby glared at Arashi.

"ARASHI!" Higsby shouted. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I TURSTED YOU ENOUGH TO LET YOU WORK FOR ME, & THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?" Arashi chuckled at this.

"Oh please." He said. "You think I actually wanted to work in this small-time corner store?" Higsby's face turned red at this, an anime throbbing vein appeared on his forehead, & he grew black demon horns out of his forehead.

"SMALL-TIME CORNER STORE?" Higsby roared, frightening everybody, except Arashi & Airman. "ALRIGHT BUDDY, YOU'RE GONNA RUE THE DAY YOU MESSED WITH ARCHIBALD CORNELIUS HIGSBY!" Arashi smiled evilly at this outburst.

"We'll see about that, 4 eyes." Arashi said. "Blow Glyde away, Airman."

"Whatever you say, Arashi." Airman said. Arashi held up a battle chip with a picture of a hollow blue tube on it.

"Air shot, battle chip in!" Arashi shouted, then inserted the battle chip into his P.E.T.. "Download!" Airman's arm turned into a hollow blue tube. He pointed his arm at Glyde.

"Air shot!" Airman shouted. He fired a large blast of air at Glyde, slamming into his chest.

"NO! GLYDE!" Yai shouted. Lan watched the netbattle with a hardened face.

"This is not good." Lan thought to himself. "If Arashi wins, Yai will lose all her money. There's got to be a way to stop this." Lan then caught something out of the corner of his eye. He saw an air duct. A thought then occurred to him. "Hey, perhaps I could use that." He thought. He ran over to the vent & knelt down in front of it. He grabbed the grate & pulled it off of the hole. Everybody looked over at him. He looked over at Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot, get over here." Lan said. Littlefoot, confused, did as Lan said. "Littlefoot, go into this vent & see if you can find Arashi." Littlefoot looked into the vent.

"Ummm, okay." Littlefoot said. He climbed into the vent & disappeared inside.

"Hey, wait!" Cera shouted. "I want a piece of this Arashi guy too, Littlefoot!" She ran into the vent after him.

"Wait for us, guys." Ducky shouted. Spike ran into the vent with Ducky on her back. She was soon followed by Petrie & Chomper. Arashi chuckled at this.

"If you think those dino punks are gonna find me, then you've got another thing coming." Arashi said. Everybody glared at him.

"They'll find you, Arashi." Lan said. "& they'll make you pay for all this."

"We'll see about that." Arashi said. "Now if you don't mind, I've got a net battle to win. Airman, attack!"

"Whatever you say, Arashi." Airman said. He spun the fan in his torso & created a huge tornado. Glyde stared at the tornado nervously.

"Oh my!" He said. Yai held up a battle chip with a picture of a silhouette holding a glowing sword with a glowing arrow shaped blade.

"Hero sword, battle chip in!" Yai said, she then inserted the battle chip into the P.E.T. "Download!" Glyde's arm then turned into a big sword with a glowing arrow shaped blade. Glyde charged at the tornado & leapt at it. He sliced the tornado & cut it in half, destroying it. Everybody cheered.

"Way to go, Glyde!" Yai shouted. Arashi growled.

"Rrrrrrrgh!" Arashi said. "Lucky shot, you won't pull that again." Yai smirked at this.

"We'll see about that." she said. Meanwhile, in the vents, the gang was crawling through a cramped vent, when Littlefoot heard something.

"Hey, I hear something." Littlefoot said.

"What, Littlefoot?" Cera asked. Littlefoot put his hear up to a side of the vent & heard something.

"I think it's Arashi." He said. "This way." He continued down the vent & the others followed him. Meanwhile, the others were still watching Glyde & Airman netbattle.

"When I'm through with you, Glyde." Airman said. "Your data is gonna be used to stuff cyber pillows."

"I wouldn't count on it, windy." Glyde said. He charged at Airman, Hero Sword held high.

"I would." Airman said. Glyde got within striking distance of Airman & brought the sword down to strike him, but Airman grabbed his arm with lightening quick refrences. "See?" Airman then punched him in the stomach & threw him back to the floor. He then looked down at Glyde, who was clutching his stomach in severe pain. "Pathetic."

"Oh no!" Yai shouted. Lan grit his teeth at this.

"C'mon, guys, hurry up." Lan thought to himself. Meanwhile, Littlefoot had reach an opening. He crawled up to it & peered through the holes. He smiled at what he saw.

"Hey guys." He said. "Come look at this."

"We can't." Cera said. "You're in the way." Littlefoot looked back & saw everybody frowning at him, he sweatdropped upon realizing this.

"Oh yeah." He said. He moved aside to allow Cera to see. Cera squeezed in between him & a wall & peered through the holes in the grate, where she saw Arashi.

"Hey, there he is!" Cera said. "Let's go get him." Cera then took several steps back.

"Cera, wait." Littlefoot said. However, Cera charged at the grate & banged into it. She collapsed to the metal vent floor with a lump on her head & swirly eyes. Everybody sweatdropped at this. "Never mind." He said, they then heard the grate fall, & unfortunately, Arashi did as well. He turned around & saw them.

"Hey, you're those kids who were with those kids who foiled my last plan back when I was with Grave." Arashi said. "Well, I'm not about to let you little dinos ruin THIS plan." Littlefoot looked at him with determination.

"We'll see about that." Littlefoot said. He leapt out of the vent & charged at Arashi. Arashi smirked & stepped aside, making Littlefoot miss his target.

"Ha, pathetic." Arashi said. The others looked on, frightened of what happened.

"Oh no." Dusky said. "This is not good. Nope, nope, nope."

"Me know." Petrie said. "Arashi very strong." Arashi smiled at this.

"You got that right." He said. He then pointed to his chest. "I even found out about this translator thing. Pretty handy little gadget. Now if you'll excuse me, I got money to win." He then turned back to the window & stared at the netbattle. He looked at Glyde, who was really hurt, & held up 3 battlechips with a tornado on each. "Time to unleash the ultimate weapon." He held the chips up high. "Tornado, battlechips in!" He shouted, & then inserted the 3 into the P.E.T., 1 after the other. "Download! Download! Download!" Then, 3 tornados appeared around Airman, & moved towards him. They all fused together with him inside them, forming a huge tornado with Airman in control. Everybody looked on hopelessly at this.

"Oh no." Littlefoot said.

"Oh yes!" Arashi said. Just the, Cera started to stir & opened her eyes. She focused them & saw Arashi with his back turned to her. She then smiled evilly.

"This'll be too easy." Cera said to herself. She then stood up & scraped her feet against the vent floor a couple of times. She then charged head-on at Arashi. Arashi failed to notice this & Cera hit him in his legs, causing Arashi to fall & drop his P.E.T.. He hit the floor & saw his P.E.T. hit the ground right next to his head. He saw this & got frightened.

"Oh no!" He shouted. "My P.E.T.!" At that point, Airman's tornado started getting discombobulated.

"Systems error." Airman said, reacting to the shock of the P.E.T. hitting the ground. His tornado then exploded & he fell to the ground. Everybody pointed this & Yai got Glyde's attention.

"Glyde, he's down!" Yai shouted. "Quick, attack him!" Glyde stood up & trudged over to Glyde. He raised the sword & brought it down upon Airman. However, before it got near airman, he put his hands over his head & started begging.

"No! Stop!" Airman shouted in panic. "Please don't delete me!"

"Very well." Glyde said. "But only if you restore the security system to its former state."

"Anything, just let me keep functioning." Airman said. The door then opened. Later everybody was in the room that Arashi was in, all looming over him.

'Oh, I'm so sorry!" Arashi bauled.

"You should be, Arashi!" Higsby shouted. "You hacked into my security system & threatened to destroy my chips."

"I know." Arashi blubbered. "It was a selfish thing that I did, & I'm really sorry. I just wanted to get my riches back & start my air conditioning company over again."

"Well that's no excuse for what you did to us." Lan said.

"Yeah, you should be ashamed of yourself, Arashi." Maylu scolded.

"I am." Arashi sniffled.

"Arashi, do you realize what you did was a crime?" Higsby asked.

"Yes, Higsby." Arashi said.

"& do you realize that with 1 phone call I could put you away for a longer time than before?" Higsby asked.

"Yes." Arashi said.

"Well, I'm not gonna." Higsby said. Arashi looked at him.

"Huh?" He asked. "You won't?" Shuko looked at Higsby.

"But, Mr. Higsby." Shuko said. "You said so yourself, what he did today was a crime."

"Yeah, Higsby." Chomper said.

"I know." Higsby said. "But I won't call the police, because I was in Arashi's situation once before." The dinos & Shuko looked at Higsby, confused.

"You were?" Ducky asked. Higsby nodded his head.

"Yep." Higsby said. "I once tried to steal Yai's rare battle chips, & to do that I hacked into the school's mainframe & sealed Yai, Dex, Maylu, & Ms. Mari all in 1 room. I even threatened to have Numberman destroy all the computers. When Lan stopped me, I got this kind of treatment, & Ms. Mari turned me around." He then knelt down & put a hand on Arashi's shoulder. "& now, I'm gonna do the same for you, Arashi." He said.

"You are?" Arashi asked.

"You bet." Higsby replied. Arashi smiled.

"Oh, thank you, sir." He said. "Thank you."

"Wait." Yai said. "Air conditioning company?"

"Well, yeah." Arashi said. "You know AACC?"

"Arashi's Air Conditioning Company?" Yai asked. Then it hit her. "Oh yeah, that company was bought out by an even bigger company & sold off piece by piece." She then looked down at Arashi. "But how do you know it?" Arashi hung his head.

"Because I was the president once." Arashi replied. Everybody looked at him.

"What's an air conditioner?" Littlefoot asked Lan. Lan looked down at him.

"It's something that blows cold air at you to cool you off if you get hot." Lan explained.

"Oh, okay." Littlefoot said.

"Anyway." Arashi continued. "After my company was gone, I became very scornful for those who had more money than me. So I joined Grave to get back at rich people for ruining my company."

"Oh my." Yai said. Higsby smiled.

"I think I may have an idea, Arashi." Higsby said. Arashi looked at him.

"Really? What?" He asked. Later that day, Numberman & Glyde were in a netbattle.

"Doom Dice!" Numberman shouted. The dice landed in front of Glyde on 4, & it exploded 4 times. A cloud of smoke covered Glyde.

"Ha ha!" Numberman shouted. "Victory is assuredly mine."

"Don't bet on it." Came Glyde's voice from the smoke.

"Huh?" Numberman said, totally confused. "What? This doesn't add up." Just then, Glyde charged at Numberman with the Hero Sword. Numberman got really frightened.

"OH NO!" Numberman hollered. Glyde then struck him with the Hero sword, slicing him in half. A bright blue square appeared around both halves of Numberman.

"Numberman, logging out." Came a voice, the box disintegrated. Airman then approached Glyde, grabbed his hand, & lifted it up in the air.

"& the winner, Glyde!" He shouted, everybody outside the dome cheered as Higsby whimpered. Littlefoot popped out of Lan's backpack.

"It was really nice of Mr. Higsby to let Arashi stay on as the dome's referee." He said. Littlefoot looked at him.

"Yeah." He said, they looked at Arashi, & saw him wearing a blue apron over his clothes. Chomper was snuggling against his leg. "& it looks like Chomper's taking a liking to Arashi too."

"Sure does." Littlefoot said. They then continued to cheer as Arashi looked down at Chomper, & smiled softly.


End file.
